borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Mad Moxi
So i have been thinking about trying the underdome sometime cuz i stopped after round one, but im not really sure what guns and class mods to use. I want to use my roland character lv. 61 and all my proficiencies are at 50 accept rockets and eridian. This is what i was thinking gun wise, i would like to have one corrosive, one shock, and one incindiary: Serpens or vitriolic crux. Draco or hellfire. nemesis, aeries, or orion. not sure for the fourth maybe ogre or butcher. Open for suggestions. No idea for class mod. I was also wondering how long the second round usually takes and same with the third round. Thanks, clemthejanitor43. It took me and my friend forever to make it through all three challenges... Ammo regen isn't a big deal because of the drops after each round and health regen may or may not be a good idea depending on how good you are (I like the health regen) I used alot of elemental weapons when I did it mostly flame and corrosive rockets and I was playing with brick lvl 49. I plan on going back and trying to bigger challenges since I have far better weapons than before. Have a partner too, helps alot for when one of you guys die to be up in the tower aiding. KornyKory Hellfire and Aries with a Support cmod with high Ammo Regen and a Panacea shield are all you really need. The Hellfire will burn down the enemies. The Aries will keep you alive during the No-Shields wave. You could back it up with an Ogre, Orion, or shotgun. Being a Lvl61 with those high-end weapons, I bet it's going to get so boring you won't play it for long. -- MeMadeIt 21:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ok so which hellfire should i use (im not with my game so these arnt exatct): 199dm, 93 acc, 12 rof 300dmg, 88acc, 4 rof Clemthejanitor43 : Use the 199/93/12. It's 3x RoF makes up for any damage diff. 'Burning' pyscho's will be a bit tougher so either go for headshots (which is where the 93 acc will help) or switch to backup weapon. -- MeMadeIt 22:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I'd use the fast one. Twice as much damage per second, and better accuracy. Once you get into the 4 range for RoF you might as well just use a revolver, imo. Or a good sniper rifle. WhackyGordon 22:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I suggest having all the weapons except perhaps eridian weapons so you can take advantage of the weapon challenges Moxxi puts up. For weapons I think you should bring: CR: Ogre, perhaps also Avenger for CR-sniping SMG: Hellfire Shotgun: Maliwan Crux Sniper: Volcano or Torgue Cobra Pistol/Revolver: Firehawk, Vengeance, or Aries Rocket Launcher: Undertaker or a Helix (great for Horde rounds) CoM's: for a Soldier, use a Support Gunner mod so you can spend more time finding tactical positioning than grabbing ammo. Shields: Panacea -- Serge311 22:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Fook those weapon challenges! The enemies don't follow the 'rules' why the hell should you?! Stick with your fav weapons! -- MeMadeIt 04:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :All of those weapons I listed ARE my faves. LOL Besides, Moxxi's weapon challenges plus maxed weapon proficiencies equals quicker kills. Also, you'll have more than enough time to switch weapons between learning of Moxxi's round modifications and the actual start of the round. -- Serge311 17:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC)